Seunghan - Seoul Never Be a Right Place
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: Seoul bukan tempat yang bisa dirindui, tukas Jeonghan kala itu. "Seoul bukan tempat yang tepat untuk kita mati" - Choi Seungcheol (SCoups) x Yoon Jeonghan (Junghan) - Seunghan Jeongcheol Coupshan Jeongcoups


**Title : Seoul Never Be A Right Place**

 **Cast : Seungcheol x Jeonghan**

 **Warning : bukan buat orang yang kalo baca suka kebut-kebutan. Dibaca pelan-pelan aja, santai, biar lebih enak wkwkwk**

 **.o0o.**

Seoul bukan tempat yang bisa dirindui, tukas Jeonghan kala itu.

Seungcheol masih ingat betul kalimat pertama yang Jeonghan katakan begitu mereka sampai di Seoul untuk pertama kalinya. Kota besar, identik dengan suhu panas, juga mobilitasnya yang mengerikan. Di balik gemerlapnya Seoul seperti apa yang televisi siarkan, ada lorong-lorong kecil di sudut gelap, sarat akan vandalisme. Lorong kecil yang lampunya tidak pernah hidup, namun hiruk pikuknya tak pernah mati.

Masih segar di ingatan Seungcheol tatkala keduanya sudah memulai hidup di Seoul sebagai mahasiswa. Tiada hari tanpa ocehan Jeonghan. Tentang apartemennya yang usang lah, tentang teman-teman mereka yang aneh lah, dan masih banyak lagi. Belum lagi Jeonghan terus-terusan membandingkan kampusnya dengan sekolah penerbangan yang jelas-jelas sudah beda level. Karena sebenarnya Jeonghan ingin masuk sekolah penerbangan, supaya bisa menjadi pilot, seperti cita-citanya sejak kecil. Entah apes entah apa, Jeonghan justru terjebak empat tahun bersama Seungcheol di jurusan yang sangat baru baginya.

"Kapan keretanya akan berangkat?" tanya Seungcheol, sembari mengunyah sereal batang dari kulkas. Milik Jeonghan sepertinya, karena Seungcheol tidak pernah ingat membeli sereal batangan.

"Satu jam lagi" jawab Jeonghan, ia justru duduk di sofa memandangi kopernya tanpa ada niat untuk beranjak.

"Kenapa tidak bergegas?"

Jeonghan justru tidak bergeming. Detak jam menunjukkan waktu terus berjalan, seperti hendak mengusirnya. Tapi Jeonghan enggan pergi. Ada yang membebani kakinya, begitu pula bahunya.

"Takut rindu Seoul, ya?" Seungcheol terkekeh setelah melontarkan godaannya. Jeonghan memutar bola matanya sembari meniup poninya yang panjang. Kuliah di jurusan seni rupa membuat Jeonghan ingin memanjangkan rambutnya, sama seperti beberapa temannya di kampus. Tapi tidak dengan Seungcheol, kendati keduanya sama-sama kuliah di tempat yang sama, jurusan yang sama, bahkan kelas yang sama.

Empat tahun sudah keduanya merantau, tanpa pernah pulang sekalipun ke kampung halaman. Jaraknya jauh, sedang uang saku keduanya pas-pasan. Walau sudah bekerja sekalipun, tetap saja uangnya habis terpakai. Seoul tempat berkumpul orang hedonis, kata Jeonghan dulu. Seoul juga tempat orang pemilih. Ketika tidak bisa mengikuti arus, maka selesai sudah. Musnah.

Hari ini Jeonghan pulang ke Damyang, kota kecil kelahirannya juga Seungcheol. Tempat di mana mereka dibesarkan hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk merantau di Seoul, melanjutkan pendidikan di perguruan tinggi. Baru kemarin Jeonghan wisuda, meninggalkan Seungcheol yang entah kapan akan lulus. Bunga-bunga pemberian untuk Jeonghan pun masih segar, disimpan di gelas-gelas yang ada di apartemen kecil mereka. Cokelat, bahkan makanan ringan yang diberikan sebagai hadiah juga belum disentuh pemiliknya. Jeonghan menolak. Untuk Seungcheol saja, katanya. Toh Jeonghan akan pulang hari ini, entah kapan lagi kembali ke Seoul.

Seungcheol menghempaskan dirinya di samping Jeonghan. Bahu mereka berdesakan. Sofa di apartemen mereka sangat kecil, juga usang. Tapi keduanya tidak peduli kendati tiap hari harus berdesakan duduk di sofa karena ini satu-satunya apartemen yang bisa keduanya sewa, walau letaknya di pinggir kota.

"Kamar pasti sepi sekali kalau aku tidur sendiri" gumam Seungcheol, "Setidaknya tidak ada kaki yang akan menendang dadaku, atau mendorongku berguling ke lantai."

Jeonghan terkekeh kecil, ia tahu tidurnya tidak pernah benar. Walau keesokan harinya Seungcheol terus-terusan membeberkan kejahatan apa saja yang dilakukannya semalaman, Jeonghan tahu bahwa Seungcheol tidak pernah benar-benar keberatan.

"Seungcheol..." suara lirih Jeonghan memecah tawa Seungcheol. Atmosfer ruang itu seketika berubah biru.

"Kenapa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku tidak ingin pulang"

Keadaan menjadi benar-benar hening. Seungcheol diam, pun dengan Jeonghan. Detak jam terdengar jelas, senafas dengan decakan cicak.

"Aku akan dijodohkan" tukas Jeonghan memecah keheningan.

Lalu keduanya saling pandang, tapi tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar, seolah semuanya tertelah kembali ke tenggorokan. Tapi di detik berikutnya tawa kecil lolos dari mulut Seungcheol. Mata keduanya masih saling kunci. Jeonghan tahu Seungcheol tidak benar-benar tertawa.

"Bagus, dong! Kau kan memang tidak pernah dapat pacar" Seungcheol memutus kontak mata keduanya. Sisa tawanya terdengar canggung.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Jeonghan. Sorot matanya sarat akan kekhawatiran. Entah apa yang pemuda itu khawatirkan.

Seungcheol tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa. Banyak yang ingin ia katakan pada Jeonghan, teman berbagi kasurnya empat tahun belakangan. Ia ingin memaki, kenapa harus Jeonghan lulus duluan sedang ia tidak tahu kapan akan lulus. Ia ingin memaki, betapa Jeonghan adalah teman kamar terburuk yang pernah ia dapatkan karena jarang mandi. Tapi ia lebih ingin memaki, betapa Jeonghan adalah teman terburuk sepanjang hidupnya karena selalu membuat jantung Seungcheol berdetak kepayahan.

"Well, semoga bahagia dengan calon istrimu, kalau begitu"

Refleks Jeonghan menoleh dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Seolah bukan itu kalimat yang ingin ia dengar dari mulut Seungcheol. Faktanya, memang bukan itu yang ingin Seungcheol katakan. Ada sesuatu yang membuat kalimatnya tertelan kembali.

"Well, kau juga." Jeonghan tampak marah sekarang, dan dengan gusar menyambar koper dorongnya. Seungcheol mengerti Jeonghan kecewa, karena ia tahu Jeonghan luar dalam, "Cepat selesaikan skripsimu sebelum ayahmu menjodohkanmu dengan anak orang!"

Seungcheol memandangi Jeonghan yang berjalan menuju pintu apartemen mereka yang sudah terbuka. Seungcheol tidak pernah berharap Jeonghan pergi secepat ini. Wisuda bersama adalah impian mereka berdua sejak pertama menginjakkan kaki di Seoul. Tapi Seungcheol tidak bisa mewujudkan impian kecil keduanya, impian Jeonghan. Ia tidak pernah baik untuk Jeonghan. Mungkin juga tidak akan pernah.

Langkah Jeonghan terhenti, ia berbalik memandangi Seungcheol lagi. Seungcheol terhenyak, mungkin ada sesuatu yang tertinggal.

"Seungcheol, katakan kau mencintaiku, aku tidak akan pergi" perintah Jeonghan. Khas Jeonghan sekali. Tapi kali ini Seungcheol tidak bisa menuruti apa yang Jeonghan mau. Entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa. Kemudian matanya bersiborok dengan Jeonghan.

"Hati-hati di jalan"

Bahkan sampai di saat terakhir seperti ini pun ia masih tidak bisa memberikan apa yang Jeonghan inginkan.

 **.o0o.**

Sepanas-panasnya Seoul, bukan berarti kota ini tidak pernah hujan. Kendati hanya rintik kecil yang menabrak jendela apartemennya, kendati hujan yang turun hujan asam.

Seungcheol membuka jendela apartemennya, berharap udara panas segera keluar berganti udara dingin. Seketika itu pula bunga-bunga yang ada di kisi jendela mengangguk-angguk dipermainkan angin. Ia tersenyum tipis, teringat seseorang yang menanamnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeonghan? Pemuda pecinta bunga, karena bunga mengingatkannya pada kampung halaman.

Sekarang ini apartemennya penuh dengan bunga. Bunga sisa wisuda Jeonghan kemarin lusa, yang masih belum layu. Jeonghan tipikal orang yang baru diajak kenalan pun sudah membuat orang lain ingin kenal lebih dekat. Pantas saja di hari wisudanya banyak orang yang ikut bahagia bersamanya. Seungcheol masih ingat, selepas dari acara wisuda ia dan Jeonghan membawa puluhan tangkai, bahkan bucket bunga. Belum lagi hadiah wisuda. Lalu setelahnya ia dan Jeonghan meletakkan tangkai-tangkai bunga itu di gelas-gelas yang mereka miliki. Seungcheol sampai sempat berpikir akan minum pakai apa mereka nanti kalau gelasnya dipakai semua? Tapi Jeonghan ternyata menyisakan satu gelas, untuk mereka bergantian.

Tapi satu hal yang tidak bisa Seungcheol lupakan pasca wisuda adalah air muka Jeonghan yang tampak tidak bahagia ketika merangkai satu persatu bunga ke dalam gelas. Tidak mungkin seseorang yang sebelumnya sangat menyukai bunga bersikap biasa saja ketika apartemennya dipenuhi bunga. Namun sekarang Seungcheol tahu kenapa. Karena bunga mengingatkan rumah Jeonghan, karena bunga mengingatkan perjodohan yang tidak Jeonghan inginkan.

Seungcheol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Baru kemarin sore mereka duduk berdesakan di sini. Tapi rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali. Seungcheol rindu.

Tidak mau larut dalam bayangan Jeonghan, akhirnya Seungcheol memutuskan untuk melihat siaran televisi sore ini. Namun sialnya ia tidak menemukan remote di sekitaran. Mood-nya langsung turun drastis. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia ingat kalau kemarin siang Jeonghan masih menonton televisi. Cuma ada satu tempat di mana Jeonghan biasa meletakkan remote TV mereka.

Lipatan sofa!

Jeonghan selalu punya kebiasaan aneh yang sulit dimengerti. Lalu dengan segera Seungcheol merogohkan tangannya ke setiap lipatan yang ada di sofa. Ketemu! Dengan susah payah ia menarik remote itu dari lipatan sofa. Dan ketika berhasil, remote itu lolos beriringan dengan kertas usang yang dilipat sangat kecil.

Apa Jeonghan meninggalkan surat untuknya? Apa ini surat?

Dengan penasaran, ia pun membuka lipatan kecil itu, hingga akhirnya nampak juga bentuk aslinya. Sebuah tiket kereta, tertanggal kemarin.

Berarti Jeonghan—

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan Seungcheol dari dunianya. Ia pun bergegas membukakan pintu. Bukan karena tidak ingin membuat tamunya menunggu, tapi lebih karena ketukan pintunya terdengar berantakan seperti orang panik.

Begitu pintu terbuka, ia mendapati tetangganya berdiri dengan raut cemas.

"Bibi, ada ap—"

"Temanmu yang cantik itu, sekarang sedang di atap seperti orang mau bunuh diri"

Tanpa dijelaskan lebih lanjut pun Seungcheol sudah tahu kalau yang dimaksud tetangganya itu adalah Jeonghan.

"Kami sudah berusaha membujuknya, tapi dia mengancam akan lompat kalau ada yang berani mendekat. Sekarang orang-orang turun ke bawah, ada pemadam kebakaran juga. Tolong bujuk dia."

Seungcheol tidak bisa untuk tidak panik. Ia segera naik ke atap, tidak peduli berapa lantai yang harus dilewati, tidak peduli berapa anak tangga yang harus ia pijak. Bahkan ia tidak peduli lagi dengan pintu apartemennya yang lupa ia kunci. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah, bagaimana Jeonghan bisa berpikiran sedemikian bodohnya?

 **.o0o.**

Ada satu lagi ingatan yang sangat membekas di otak Seungcheol. Matahari sedang panas-panasnya kala itu. Jeonghan mengeluh di antara desakan orang-orang, di jalan Gangnam yang terik. Mobil berderet, berjalan lambat. Asapnya membuat gusar, orang-orang jadi lebih mudah emosi, tak ubahnya dengan Jeonghan yang pada dasarnya memang suka menggebu-gebu.

Mencari pekerjaan di Seoul bukan perkara mudah. Menyambangi hanya satu-dua tempat jelas tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Tapi restoran terakhir tadi adalah tempat ke-34 yang mereka datangi untuk melamar pekerjaan dan sayangnya ditolak. Alasannya sama, dan klasik, mereka tidak menerima mahasiswa.

" _Lihat saja, aku akan menakhlukkan Seoul saat lulus nanti"_ ucap Jeonghan kala itu.

Seungcheol ingat ia tertawa keras. Jeonghan memang selalu naif, dan menggebu-gebu. Itu yang mengantarkannya menjadi lulusan pertama di angkatan mereka kendati Jeonghan tidak memiliki bakat di seni rupa.

Suara hujan langsung terdengar riuh begitu Seungcheol membuka satu-satunya pintu yang ada di atap. Ada Jeonghan, basah kuyup dengan koper yang sama basahnya. Ada juga langit mendung, yang seolah memberi kabut di kepala Jeonghan. Jeonghan yang di depannya ini memang Jeonghan yang naif, namun bukan Jeonghan yang menggebu.

"Hei Tolol!"

Seungcheol berteriak sekuat tenaga, karena ia tahu, deru hujan bisa menulikan segalanya.

Jeonghan berbalik, lalu tersenyum sedih. Bajunya masih baju yang kemarin sore dikenakan sebelum pamit pulang. Baju hadiah dari Seungcheol ketika gaji pertama pemuda itu turun ke tangan. Seungcheol juga punya satu, mirip, beda model. Jeonghan yang beli, hadiah untuknya dari gaji pertama Jeonghan juga. Bukan baju mahal, ada tag "Buy 1 Get 1 Free" di gantungan di mana baju itu dipajang di mall. Jeonghan girang bukan kepalang kala itu. Paling tidak gajinya yang sudah sangat kecil tidak akan langsung habis terpakai.

"Kupikir tadinya kau sudah sampai di Damyang lalu sibuk dengan tunanganmu sampai lupa menghubungiku. Nyatanya kau malah berdiri di sini seperti pengecut."

Jeonghan masih berdiri di pinggir dengan kaki telanjang. Giginya bergemeletuk, menggigil. Jari kakinya juga sudah mengkerut, terlalu lama diguyur air.

"Geli, aku ingat ada orang yang bilang mau menakhlukkan Seoul saat lulus nanti. Tapi yang kulihat sekarang malah orang yang ditakhlukkan Seoul setelah kelulusannya."

Jeonghan masih bungkam. Bibirnya bergetar, entah dingin, entah menangis. Versi Jeonghan yang tidak pernah ingin Seungcheol lihat sampai mati pun.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?!"

"Kenapa aku harus menjawab kalau kau pun sudah tahu jawabannya?" ucap Jeonghan lirih. Seungcheol tidak dapat mendengar barang satu patah kata pun. Yang sekarang dilihatnya adalah Jeonghan yang perlahan melangkah mundur, dan melempar tubuhnya sendiri ke belakang.

Seungcheol tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak bereaksi.

.

.

.

.

.

TAP!

.

"Kalau kau mati, aku tidak bisa merawat bunga krisanmu."

Jeonghan mendongak mendapati tangan kanannya digenggam erat. Air hujan yang deras menusuk wajahnya yang kaku.

"Kalau kau mati, aku tidak bisa membuang bunga wisudamu saat nanti layu"

Kemudian genggaman itu semakin mengerat dan mengerat. Tangan kanannya dirasa makin kebas, dan mati rasanya. Kakinya mengayun di udara. Ia juga bisa mendengar riuh rendah teriakan dari bawah sana.

"Kalau kau mati, tidak ada yang akan menghabiskan hadiah wisudamu"

Seungcheol tersenyum tipis, menatap Jeonghan tepat di matanya.

"Dan kalau kau mati, tugas akhirku tidak akan pernah selesai karena aku akan ikut"

Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya yang lain, dan perlahan tangan itu bersambut. Jeonghan tampak tidak gentar. Seungcheol pun tidak. Jeonghan masih tampak diam, memandangi mata lawannya yang memerah. Gigi keduanya bergemeletuk berantakan.

Kini Jeonghan merasa tubuhnya kian menggigil. Bukan, bukan menggigil karena rinai hujan yang tidak kunjung habis. Bukan juga karena angin kencang yang sering menerpa belakangan ini. Ia menggigil karena Seungcheol. Merasakan sentuhan pria itu di ujung-ujung jarinya membuatnya juga merasakan bahwa perasaannya tidak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia menggigil karena ia juga merasakan betapa Seungcheol juga mencintainya dengan sangat besar.

"Seoul bukan tempat yang tepat untuk kita mati, apalagi di atap apartemen usang ini. Bilang pada ayahmu, tunggu aku wisuda"

Jeonghan tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi ketika kakinya kembali menjejak atap apartemen. Yang ia tahu hanya Seungcheol memeluk tubuh ringkihnya dengan erat, dan menciumi puncak kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia sendiri berbalik meremat kaos Seungcheol yang basah kuyup. Ia pun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menumpukan dirinya pada Seungcheol, karena sekarang ini kakinya terlalu lemah dan kebas. Karena perlakukan Seungcheol juga membuat sekujur tubuhnya menggigil.

Jeonghan tahu Tuhan selalu punya akhir yang indah untuk setiap cerita.

 **.o0-FIN-0o.**

 **Alohaaa**

 **Setelah aku baca berulang-ulang, entah kenapa ada part yang buatku 'alay' gimanaa gitu. Mau ngedit, tapi ga tau mau digimanain hhhh. Gimana menurut kalian?**

 **Fic ini udah diikutin di sayembara fanfic yang diadain di IG, dan udah di-post juga di Wattpad. Barangkali ada yang pernah baca, kita author yang sama kok hahaha.**

 **Yang mau mampir Wattpad-ku, namanya 'doodledeee'. Tapi ga penting juga, toh yang di-post di sana pasti bakal di-post di sini hahahaa.**

 **Oh iya, mumpung mau lebaran, mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaaa**

 **Oke segini aja, aku harap kalian suka. Tolong tinggalin review, kalau kalian seneng, atau benci, biasa aja atau bahkan jijik baca cerita ini wkwkwk**


End file.
